Secret Nights
by Deidara-kun
Summary: Everyone in her village didn't know about her midnight lover that would come at night to visit her. The same went for him, no one knew their relationship that they had with one another. [Contains Adult Content] DeixSak R


**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more. **

**Summary:** Everyone in her village didn't know about her midnight lover that would come at night to visit her. The same went for him, no one knew their relationship that they had with one another. Contains Adult Content DeixSak R&R

As night started to fall in the streets of Konoha, everyone went out somewhere to enjoy such a mysterious night as that night. All accept one that is.

A figure was seen through a window sitting against the corner of a bed. The moons eerie glow was the only light that was to be seen that was in that small bedroom. The said person suddenly stood up, walking toward the window as she stared out toward the stars and comets that were seen quite rarely.

Yet as one was seen pass by through the night sky, beautiful bright green eyes closed as she made a wish, a wish for her lover to return to her that night.

Opening her bright jade green eyes she stares upward at the night sky, sighing wistfully; knowing that there was little chance for him to return to her, for them to embrace one another once again.

He indeed worked with the Akatsuki, though he seemed to have quite the opposite attitudes of the rest of his team members. If you compared them to one another that is. He was usually out doing missions but would never dare to tell her what occurred during them.

Yet when he was not on missions he had to stay at the main base to not arise any suspicion of their relationship. Both Akatsuki and Konoha would disapprove of their relationship, but they did not care, not as long as they were with one another.

He rarely visited, but made sure he at least came once a month. But over a month had passed and he had yet to come. She was getting worried but knew she should not. She should know that as a member of Akatsuki he would probably get various missions and would take quite a large amount of time to complete them.

Still, she could not stop to worry for him; after all they were the only ones that understood the other more perfectly than their own friends and family. If that's what you would call some of his team members in Akatsuki.

She averted her gaze away from the window that stood about her room; turning toward the bed as she walked toward the black silken sheets that lay on the bed. Lying down against the sheets her thoughts returned back to her lover.

'I wonder . . . when he will return. It's so lonely here without him, spending many nights without sleep, just thinking about him. But no one will ever understand our choices of one another' She thought sadly.

'Not even my friends or family understand my choosing of him. Nor will the members from Akatsuki . . . it seems so impossible of our relationship. I wonder . . . if we'll be able to stand to be without the other.'

Her eyes slowly started closing as she succumbed to her sleep.

As the moon shinned high upon the sky a shadow loomed over an open window. As they stared upon a sleeping form lying on black silken sheets.

The dark figure went through the window, stepping into the moon lit room. He walked toward the bed, his towering shadow looming upon the female figure as she slept.

He sat on the corners of the bed, making it shift somewhat as he crawled over to her form after disposing of his black cloak. He observed her sleeping features that lay upon her face.

An eerie glow from the moon was the only light that let him see into her face. Yet as he observed her more closely he could tell she was slowly waking from her light slumber.

Taking her waking as an opportunity he leaned his lips against her neck; slowly nibbling the skin. Darting his tongue out, he licked a trail upward to her jaw as her eyes started fluttering open.

His lips were now laying against her jaw as blue hazel eyes stared into deep yet bright colored jade eyes. A smile tugged her lips as she recognized the person in front of her.

She reached out toward him, yet he made no sudden movement, but merely waited for her touch. She ran her hands through his blonde colored hair as she let his tie holding it up fall somewhere onto the ground. He leaned against her hands as she kept combing his hair, making him slightly feel hazy.

His haze was however broken as she removed her hands from his hair and reached toward his face. Her fingers touching his lips, as she traced his lower lip slowly. As he stared lazily upon her jade eyes his lips curved into a smile as he leaned against her; placing a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes dropped as she let his lips mold against hers. Their lips moved against one another as she rapped her around his neck, and he around her waist.

His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She obliged to his request without second thoughts. He swiftly took opportunity of her doing so, licking every part of her mouth, leaving nothing untouched. His tongue then returned to her as they both started a war between the two. Yet neither gave until they ran out of breath.

Parting from one another, both panted heavily from the lack of air, as they embraced one another in the silken sheets. Their breathing calmed down as the minutes passed by.

He turned back his attention toward her face before kissing her lips once again. He straddled her waist; placing his arms on either side of her face as they kept kissing one another. Yet as he breaks the kiss, barely hearable pants come from his lips.

She took this opportunity and raised her head somewhat until she reached his ears; nibbling on them, as he gave out a soft moan. A sly smile curved onto her lips, at his moan of pleasure. Taking it as an encouragement she switched their positions before tracing her lips against his jaw, down to his neck.

She placed chaste kisses at the sides of his neck, stopping to remove his fishnet shirt; licking her lips before placing them upon his smooth muscled chest. She made a wet trail from his abdomen toward his small nipples; licking their tips slightly before tracing their ends with the tip of her tongue.

Her hands roamed his body while she kept her mouth to his nipples. Licking the sensitive flesh, but as she did so her hands slowly kept going downward. Reaching the edges of his pants yet still kept going downward until finally reaching a large bulge that were in his pants.

She smirked against his chest as she rubbed her thumb slowly yet sensually against his groin, going in circles around it yet putting pressure every few turns, making him gasp in pure pleasure.

As she kept drawing out circles against his length, she made the same movements against his nipple switching from one to the other every so often. Making him in return give out a gasp or moan.

Feeling satisfied with his sounds of pleasure she lowered his pants slowly but kept her pleasurable movements up to not alert him of her other intentions. Yet as she stopped teasing his nipples his attention was now focused upon her sly hands that were slowly inching toward his arousal.

A devious smirk played upon her lips, as she stared up into his clouded, hazed blue eyes. Averting her gaze back to his erect arousal, Sakura grabbed onto the hardened penis due to all the events from before.

Licking her suddenly dry lips before placing them onto the tip of his cock, he gave out a small gasp at the sudden contact; grabbing onto the bed sheets, trying to contain the urge to suddenly lift his hips upward, closer to her lips. Sticking her tongue out, she traced the edges of the tip of his cock in circular motions; teasing him with her antics, daringly doing no more.

"S-Sakura, stop teasing m-me, yeah" he barely manages out as she kept the same ministrations going.

She quickly stops her movements, licking a wet trail downward. A moan escaped his parted lips as she did so, clinging to the bed sheets for dear life. She moved upward once again; licking his penis as she did so but stopping at the mere tip.

"Tell me, what do you want me to do?" She questioned him as she licked the tip of his arousal slowly, drawing out sensual circles as she stared upward at him; lifting her hand up and down his shaft teasingly.

His breathing was heavy and erotic as she kept her slow sensual movements. Yet all she did was lick him, teasing him with her tongue as she swirled it around him. It was becoming quite difficult to breathe as she did so, yet he wanted more, he needed more and wanted her to stop her atrocious antics.

"What do you want me to do", she repeats yet again, her hold on his cock tightening as she spoke.

"P-Put me inside your mouth, yeah", He grounds out.

Sakura does as he requests, swallowing him into her mouth slowly inch by inch, making sure to torture him with his own pleasure. Moans and gasps escaped his lips as she did so, yet a frustrated sigh passed his lips as she stopped moving once she had swallowed him whole.

Licking the side of his length up and down slowly, encouraging him to continue instructing her on with her movements. "Star going u-up and down, then start sucking on me, yeah" He simply replied, leaving the rest up to her.

Putting little pressure on his length with her hands, Sakura slowly moves her head down his penis, but removing her mouth as she goes up. Sucking slightly on the reddened tip as she goes up, yet slowly going down in a teasing manner.

His eyes were rolled at the back of his head, pure sexual pleasure was what he felt from the sensations she created; moaning every time she would go down his length. Yet gasping for air as she went up and swirling her tongue on his most sensitive spot.

"Sakura, I-I'm . . ." was all he managed to speak.

The sensations kept increasing within each passing second, and it didn't help that she had seized her constant up and down movements; swirling her tongue in circles around the tip of his penis. She gave a few occasional licks down his length before returning to her other ministrations.

"You need to . . ." Yet again he was not capable to finish, the pleasure she was creating was too overbearing to handle. His usual 'yeah' missing from his sentences as he writhed in pleasure from her agonizing touch.

He inhaled before backing away swiftly from her touch not wanting to have to release into her mouth. His breathing was quite erotic as he tried calming his nerves. Regaining his breath not long after he crawled toward where she sat, still staring at him with a dazed expression as she watched him breath heavily while he tried composing himself.

He grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling her downward against the bed; lying under him. Kissing her in a craze, still quite aroused from her previous antics. Yet breaking their kiss at the need of air, but placing his attention back to her flesh as he kissed her down her neck. He teased her as he went up to the top of her shirt as he was nearing her breasts.

He nibbled on her ear, earning a gasp of surprise and pleasure from his partner. This time it was his turn to smirk and torture the other with their own desire and pleasure.

Licking and sucking on her earlobe his hands slowly lowered to the ends of her shirt; pulling it upward to get more view of her cleavage. He briskly removed the plain shirt she wore; attaching his lips onto her skin as soon as it was removed.

Placing a trail of wet kisses downward toward her abdomen before starting to kiss upward yet again to the nape of her shoulders. He gently starts sucking near the back of her neck, causing a moan to erupt from her lips. His hands lowered themselves to the sides of her waist, his thumb tracing lazy circles, while he kept sucking and licking at the nape of her neck.

Removing his lips from her neck he attaches them to her lips once again. Licking her lower lip with his tongue lazily, asking for entrance. She opened them without hesitance, and he took advantage of that. Kissing her with all the built up passion he had for her from the month they had without seeing the other. She equally returned his kiss, placing her own passion she had for him as well.

His circular movements of his thumb against her waist were replaced with their hips grinding against one another.

She broke their kiss from the lack of air in her lungs, clinging to him with her arms around his neck as he kept grinding their hips against one another. His movements increased as their needs for one another did as well, pressing their lower parts harder against one another.

"Deidara", she moaned out his name causing him to groan in response.

As the movements of grinding their hips against one another soon faded away it was replaced with his hands trying to remove her pants and undergarments. As he finished doing so, Deidara runs his fingers up and down her right leg casually before attaching his lips to her left breast. While his hand went over to the other hardened bud, his thumb ran over it in circular motions.

Fondling her breast for a while before switching actions, doing the same actions he had done to the other. Yet starting to place kisses and licking the exposed skin occasionally in-between her breasts; starting a trail downward.

Placing wet kisses upon her abdomen; swirling over her belly button every now and then.

As he keeps trailing downward, Sakura gives out a gasp of surprise as he slightly licks her clit. Darting his tongue out, swirling it over the sensitive nub. As he traced around her clit, not daring to fully touch it as he did before, making him hear moans of protests.

Smirking against her skin he finally gave into her needs as he inserted a finger into her tight passage; still rubbing his tongue over her clit. He starts pumping his finger quite quickly in and out of her, inserting another finger then another. Three fingers went in and out of her, going faster and faster. Wanting her to reach her peak, Deidara sucks on her clit to double the sensations she was feeling.

Finally being able to reach her climax, Sakura gives out a load moan as her mind was filled with ecstasy. Slipping his fingers out of her slick cavern he licked the juices that came onto his fingers as she came. Enjoying the sweet yet bitter taste, he licks his fingers clean in front of her to see him doing so.

Hovering above her form with both arms placed on either side of her head, he places a chaste kiss upon her lips before slowly entering her slick yet tight passage. Once fully inside of her, he teases her by starting out at a slow pace. Moving in and out of her at a steady pace, slowly increasing their speed as their sexual intensities increased with each thrust the other gave.

Their thrusts soon became quite harsh, sweat trickling against down their skin. Sakura raked her nails against his back as he nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulders. Her walls soon stated clamping around him with each harsh thrust he gave, nearing her to her peak.

His lips crashed onto hers to muffle the others cries as he gave one last thrust into her before both reached ecstasy. He switched their positions, laying her on top of him with their bodies still connected as both enjoyed each others company in the others arms. Sakura raised her head slightly from his chest to place a kiss upon his lips. As both embraced one another, enjoying the tender kiss, so much unlike the previous others that they held before that were filled with passion and lust.

Both broke apart from one another to catch their breath; filling their lungs with oxygen. Deidara traced lazy patterns on her back as she stroked his golden locks of hair. Their eyes slowly started dropping as each second passed, due to their sexual activities.

Sakuras eyes dropped even lower as she slowly started slipping into unconsciousness. Yet she managed to whisper three last words before falling asleep yet again.

A smile lingered on his lips as he too fell asleep after hearing her last whispered words.

"I missed you"


End file.
